


{THE AND}

by tyrionsonoftywin



Category: Scrubs (TV)
Genre: Confessions, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, card game, skin deep, the and
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26380066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyrionsonoftywin/pseuds/tyrionsonoftywin
Summary: Some psychologists Kelso hired to value his staff's trust level and teamwork (obviously, it was a Broad decision) think {THE AND} it's the perfect game to do that. JD and Dr. Cox are obviously selected to do that together.
Relationships: Perry Cox/John "JD" Dorian
Comments: 12
Kudos: 46





	{THE AND}

**Author's Note:**

> This game actually exists and you can find various videos here: https://www.youtube.com/c/TheSkinDeep/videos

Dr. Cox cleared his throat and took the card at the top.

He smiled, amused.

"Who has more power in the relationship?"

JD chuckled.

"It's obviously you."

"Yeah? Why do you think that?"

He was ironic, but JD still felt a pang in his heart.

"Well, you are older, you have more experience... you know, those things."

"Not because I call you girl names all day long?"

Both of them chuckled.

"That too."

Dr. Cox offered a smile.

"It's your turn."

"Fine."

JD took the next card and read the question, a little perplexed.

"Uhm." He looked up at Dr. Cox, looking him in the eye. "What do you like the most about me?"

He put the card aside, running his hand over his pants. "I don't think there's a thing you genuinely like about me, let alone _the most_ "

"Well, I sure don't like it when you don't let me talk, Kimmy."

Dr. Cox smirked. JD smiled shyly.

"Yeah. Well, I knew that."

"What I like the most about you," he repeated slowly and seemed to think about it for a moment. "I think... the way you are with patients."

"That's fair," JD said, trying to stay calm even though Perry Cox had just complimented him. "You mean... as a doctor or ..."

"You know what I mean."

The older man looked at him with the most intense glare _ever._ Like he was reading his soul. 

"Yeah. I think I do."

Dr. Cox sighed, seeming relieved. 

"Good."

"Good."

Dr. Cox took the next card and became instantly serious as he read it. 

"What are you hesitant to tell me?" 

JD felt his forehead sweaty, watching him put the card aside and then locking his eyes into JD's. 

"Oh, God..." The younger man whispered. "I think... I think I'm hesitant to tell you _everything"_

Dr. Cox frowned. "I wasn't expecting that." 

JD gave him a half-smile. "I know, I basically tell you everything I think of, but... you know, the big stuff." 

"The big stuff" He considered it for a moment. "Like what?" 

JD sighed. "I think you already know... I look up at you more than anyone, I kinda think of you as a superhero... and that's, you know, wrong. Because you are a human, and I'm afraid that telling you this might have consequences. I'm afraid you'll tell me I'm a girl and to fuck off, which I kinda would deserve, but.. yeah. I think I'm hesitant to tell you how... how I feel about you." 

Dr. Cox looked surprised. "Wow." 

"Yeah" JD chuckled nervously. 

"You _are_ a girl" He said, but he wasn't being mean. 

JD wondered if he had understood. He hadn't been 100% clear, but maybe... 

"Your turn" 

JD took the card and tingled his head. "That's quite interesting. What's the biggest challenge in our relationship and why do you think that is?"

"That you never shut up." Dr. Cox laughed, and JD laughed too. 

"Well, I think you said it yourself, earlier" 

"Huh?" 

"I don't think it's fair, that you view me as a hero, or that I have most power. I think that's the biggest challenge, sometimes. But then, I don't do anything to stop it, so it's not all your fault." 

"Do you think you could stop it?" 

"I don't know. Maybe, but I'm never gonna stop calling you Tracy, if that's what you mean." He smirked. JD felt relaxed. 

"What about Newbie?" 

He widened his eyes. "Come on, I thought you liked that."

"I do." 

"Good."

Dr. Cox took the card. 

"That's a funny one. Still, I don't know why Bobbo made us do this shit." He cleared his throat. "When was the last time I've disappointed you and how do you feel about that now?" 

JD sighed, uncomfortable. "Like, last year?" 

Dr. Cox frowned. "Last year?" 

"When Dr. Kelso chose me, for the case study" 

He seemed to recollect the moment in his head, and then pointed a finger at himself. "And _I_ 've disappointed you?" 

JD shugged. "I feel like you've never understood why I did that. And that's quite the proof." 

"I just wanted you to be on my side. _The right one._ You had just finished your internship, I... I don't know what I was thinking." He seemed upset. 

"There are no sides. We are doctors, not angels and demons." 

Dr. Cox didn't answer. 

"I wish you could just accept that I have to make my own mistakes. I'm not the perfect protégé, I know that, but..." 

Dr. Cox stopped him. "It's not that, Newbie. It's not that." 

JD gave him an apologetic look. "I wish I'd know what it is, then." 

Dr. Cox sighed. 

When JD realized e wasn't going to answer, he took another card. 

"When are you most worried for me?" 

He expected Dr. Cox to laugh, but he kinda felt like that space that they both have created, around that table, was a parallel universe where Dr. Cox wasn't Dr. Cox and JD wasn't JD either. 

"Well... It's kinda hard answering this." Dr. Cox touched his nose with his thumb. 

JD stayed silent. 

"I have been worried for you when you started your job here. I thought you'd have been mentally crushed by the end of your first month."

JD didn't know how to feel about that. Sure, it was quite nice that Dr. Cox had been worried for him, but... didn't he think he could do it? 

"I know what you are thinking," He said, smirking. "Look, I knew you had talent, but... I didn't know if you'd have survived. This job is not the easiest thing in the world. And if you wanna know, I'm not worried about that anymore." 

"It's been three years" JD reminded him. 

He looked at him for a moment. "That's true." 

"So you're no longer worried for me?" He teased him. 

Dr. Cox avoided his glare. "Not all the time. I think I'm still kinda worried for you when, like, one of our patients die. I know you can handle that, but... I can't help it. And I do think I was worried for you last year as well, when Kelso chose you. Can't tell you why, anyway."

JD grinned. Dr. Cox looked embarrassed, like he didn't mean to say all that. 

He took the card and seemed puzzled when he read it. 

He swallowed. "What is the pain in me you wish you could heal?" 

JD frowned. 

"I don't think that's appropriate." Dr. Cox looked at the cards. 

"The _When are you most worried for me_ was sick, too" JD added, hinting a laugh. But Dr. Cox remained serious. 

"You want me to answer that?" 

He shrugged. "It's the second-last one." 

JD didn't need to think about it too much. "I don't think I wish I could heal any pain in you, Dr. Cox." 

The other man gave him an ironic look. "Maybe because you don't know I have any pain." 

"I know you have..." He muttered. "I don't know what specifically they are, but I know you have. The point is... without that pain, you'd never be you. I don't think that's fair, taking away a part of you, even if it's a painful one. I think that if you wanna do, you can heal it by yourself." 

Dr. Cox grinned, and JD could see he was impressed. 

"Thank you. I mean it." He smiled fondly.

JD beamed at him. "You're welcome." 

"So, how did it go?" One of the psychologists of the team Dr. Kelso hired walked over them and took the cards, reading them with a strange expression. 

"Oh, I'm sorry. There seems to have been a mistake. These are not for coworkers. These are for either friends or a couple." He looked at both of them.

"Well," He smiled, when neither of them said anything. "I'm sorry. I hope it worked anyway." 

When he was about to leave, Dr. Cox reached out to the cards in his hand. "We have to answer the last one." 

The psychologist gave him the card, amused. "Fine." 

Dr. Cox handed JD the card. 

The younger man felt he was about to faint. 

"Uhm." He swallowed. "What do you think it's the next step in our relationship?" 

"You don't have to answer that" He added. "They gave us the wrong cards." 

Dr. Cox lifted an eyebrow. "Maybe they're the right ones." 

"What?" 

JD felt his heart beating faster than he could ever remember. 

"I think the next step is that I take you on a date. How do you feel about that?" 

JD thought it was a joke for, like, two solid seconds. 

"I... y-yeah" 

Dr. Cox chuckled softly. "You feel _yeah"_

"I - no!" He exclaimed. "I mean... I feel okay. I mean... good. Fantastic. Amazing. I..." 

"You made your point, Newbie." And then Dr. Cox _winked_ at him. "Me too."

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked the story, please leave a kudos and comment! Writing it warmed my heart.


End file.
